Classmate in Benefit
by affanyhwali
Summary: Lee Sungmin murid pindahan dari Los Angles, CA., merasa tertarik pada teman sekelasnya yang jenius dan "-MESUM! CABUL! Kau jangan mendekatinya! Bisa-bisa kau dianuin olehnya." Eunhyuk mengkhawatirkan teman kelas barunya –Sungmin-. "Mesum ya? Cabul?" Tanya Sungmin pada Eunhyuk lalu tersenyum miring. KYUMIN. GS. NC-17. TwoShots. Warnings inside. Last chapter update.
1. Chapter 1

a/n:

Hai, sudah lama tidak menulis hal nista karena beberapa faktor. Apakah ada yang mau baca cerita baru saya ini?

enJOY

"Aahhh.. Ssshh.." samar-samar terdengar suara desahan dari dalam kamar mandi di sebuah rumah.

"Eeuungh, aahhh.." suara desahan yang telah terdengar beberapa menit terakhir itu berakhir dengan lenguhan panjang. Setelahnya hanya ada suara gemercik air.

_Classmate in Benefit_

By affany hwali

Genre: School life, Ecchi(?)

Rate: M

Lenght: TwoShots

Desclaimer: All belongs to God

Warning: Dirty mind contents, Absurd, Mainstream, Misstyping, OOC, PervertKyu, NaughtyMing, etc.

Suara bel sekolah telah terdengar. Sebagian siswa telah di dalam kelas, beberapa di koridor –jalan menuju kelas- dan sisanya terburu-buru memasuki gerbang sekolah yang hampir ditutup penjaga.

"_Ya_ Kyu, cepat sedikit! Kita sudah terlambat."

"_Ne_, _hyung_." Jawabnya santai.

"_Ne ne ne_, tapi masih saja lama, setidaknya jalan cepat. Kau terlalu lama "nyabun sih", Kyu." Oceh Donghae.

"_Ne, hyung_." Jawabnya santai –lagi.

Sedangkan Donghae semakin menjauh di depan Kyuhyun, memasuki sekolah melewati gerbang sekolah yang sudah mau ditutup. Tak lama setelah itu, Kyuhyun menyusul Donghae.

Saat Kyuhyun dan Donghae memasuki kelas, guru telah ada terlebih dahulu. Mereka memberi hormat dan meminta maaf kemudian bergabung dengan siswa lainnya. Untungnya mereka tidak terlalu terlambat.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, sesosok perempuan mengamatinya dari bangku di sudut kelas. Perempuan itu menatap lurus Kyuhyun yang duduk beberapa baris di depannya dengan mata yang berbinar.

Saat pelajaran pertama selesai dan guru meninggalkan kelas, kelas menjadi sedikit riuh karena murid-murid yang mengobrol.

"Guru bahasa inggris mana, sudah 15 menit belum masuk juga. Kelas menjadi berisik." Umpat Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan kelas.

"Kyu, kau tidak ingin berkenalan dengan murid baru itu? Tadi kita kan telat sedikit."

_Murid baru? _Kyuhyun menengok kebelakang –ke arah gerombolan siswa mengerubuni sebuah bangku di pojok kelas.

"Kau saja, _hyung_." Jawab Kyuhyun tidak tertarik.

"_Ya_, kau ini tidak bisa lebih ramah?" Protes Donghae. "Dia manis banget loh, Kyu." Ujar Donghae seraya menjauh. Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian, guru bahasa inggris yang sedari tadi Kyuhyun tunggu tiba di kelas. Guru tersebut senang akan kehadiran Sungmin yang lancar berbahasa inggris di kelasnya.

"Kyuhyun-a, sekarang bukan kau lagi yang Ms. Hwang "sayang", tapi murid baru itu." Ledek Donghae tanpa ada tanggapan dari Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sedikit terganggu mendengar ucapan Donghae. Bagaimanapun, Ms. Hwang adalah guru termuda, tercantik, dan terseksi di sekolahnya. Menjadi murid yang diandalkan beliau adalah suatu pencapaian bagi Kyuhyun.

_``Classmate in Benefit``_

Saat jam istirahat, Kyuhyun tetap di kelas dan memakan bekalnya. Beberapa lama kemudian Donghae datang bersama Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

"Kita makan bersama saja disini." Ajak Donghae duduk di bangkunya yang bersebelahan dengan Bangku Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk mengambil bangku dan duduk di sebelah Donghae sedangkan Sungmin masih bingung ingin duduk dimana.

"Kau ambil bangku itu saja, lalu makan di meja Kyuhyun." Usul Donghae. Kyuhyun menghentikan makannya dan menatap Donghae lalu Sungmin.

"Boleh?" tanya Sungmin padanya. Kyuhyun hanya diam memandang ke arah Sungmin. Sela beberapa detik Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Kyuhyun.

_Punyanya besar sekali walapun tidak sebesar Jung Sarang, tapi ini nyata di depanku._ Batin Kyuhyun.

Sepulang sekolah, Kyuhyun menghalangi Donghae yang hendak bangun dari bangkunya.

"_Hyung_, kenapa kau hanya bilang dia manis dan tidak bilang dia "besar"?" Donghae cengo sesaat dan saat mata Kyuhyun melirik kearah belakang –arah Sungmin- Donghae memberikan cengiran lalu menoyor kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini. Aku tidak sepertimu, hal pertama yang dilihat dari perempuan dadanya." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, heran dengan Kyuhyun yang mesum. Kyuhyun hanya senyum ga jelas.

Mereka terdiam sesaat ketika Sungmin dan Eunhyuk lewat di depan kelas menuju pintu, keluar kelas. Donghae menangkap pandangan Kyuhyun tertuju pada Sungmin. Bola mata bocah Cho itu meneliti tubuh Sungmin, bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah beberapa kali sampai Sungmin keluar kelas.

"Bokongnya juga indah, _hyung_." Lirih Kyuhyun yang ditanggapi jitakan oleh Donghae.

_``Classmate in Benefit``_

Sungmin beradaptasi dengan baik di sekolah barunya. Ia berteman dengan banyak orang dan memiliki sorang sahabat baik yaitu Eunhyuk. Sungmin banyak dibantu olehnya.

"Eunhyuk-a." Panggil Sungmin yang dijawab dengungan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Cho Kyuhyun itu..." Sungmin menghentikan kata-katanya sambil menerawang ke luar kelas, membuat Eunhyuk menatapnya.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukainya!" Eunhyuk menerka-nerka melihat gelagat Sungmin. Mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk, Sungmin menatapnya dan tersenyum manis.

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk berdiri dan menggebrak meja Sungmin. "TIDAK MIN!" Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. Untung kelas kosong karena murid-murid sedang di lab.

"_Wae_? Ini perasaanku, bagaimana kalo aku mendekatinya?" tanya Sungmin.

"DIA ITU MESUM! CABUL! Kau jangan mendekatinya! Bisa-bisa kau dianuin olehnya." Eunhyuk mengkhawatirkan Sungmin.

"Mesum ya? Cabul?" Tanya Sungmin pada Eunhyuk lalu tersenyum miring.

"Iya, aku tidak mau kamu menjadi korban kemesumannya. Dia memang pintar tapi percuma saja kalau otaknya kotor." Sungmin dan Eunhyuk pergi menuju lab.

"Memang ada yang pernah menjadi korbannya?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Eung.. Tidak ada sih, tapi tetap saja aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa." Jelas Eunhyuk. Sungmin tersenyum karena ucapan Eunhyuk tadi.

"Di tempatku sekolah dulu, teman-temanku biasa berciuman atau sekedar _making out_. Tak seditkit dari mereka tidur bersama. Lelaki dengan pikiran kotor, masih tergolong alim menurutku." Cerita Sungmin.

"Ya, Amerika memang berbeda dan kau tumbuh di lingkungan seperti itu hingga berusia 17 tahun." Tanggap Eunhyuk.

"Lagipula, hampir semua orang memiliki _dirty mind_." Ujar Sungmin. "Kau juga pernah memikirkan anu kan?" tuduh Sungmin pada Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum jahil sebelum masuk ke lab.

"_YA,_ LEE SUNGMIN!"

_``Classmate in Benefit``_

Keesokan harinya langit sangat cerah. Kebetulan kelas Sungmin ada pelajaran olahraga, mereka bisa menggunakan lapangan karena cuaca mendukung.

"Sungmin, bajumu terlalu pas." Ujar seorang siswi di ruang ganti.

"_Ne._ Mau bagaimana lagi. Tidak ada ukuran yang lebih besar, _ahjumma_ di toko seragam bilang size XL tidak banyak dan sudah habis. Terpaksa mengambil yang L." Curhat Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya ukuran L ini longgar, hanya bagian dada dan bokong saja yang ketat." Siswi lain berpendapat.

"Kau kelewat seksi, Sungmin-a." Ujar siswi lain dan diiringi tawa teman-teman lainnya. Sungmin hanya tekekeh.

"Sudah-sudah, berhenti mengagumi tubuh seksi Sungmin sekarang kita ke lapangan." Ajak Eunhyuk.

Di lapangan anak laki-laki tengah melakukan _warming-up_. Namun Sungmin tidak menemukan Kyuhyun di sana. Melihat gelagat Sungmin sedang mencari seseorang, Eunhyuk membuka suara.

"Si Cabul itu tidak kuat olahraga yang berat dengan sinar matahari terik seperti ini. Payah sekali, kan? Lelaki atau bukan?"

Sungmin bingung mendengarnya. "Apa dia memiliki riwat penyakit yang parah?" Eunhyuk hanya mengedikan bahunya sedangkan orang yang sedari tadi menjadi bahasan duduk di pinggir lapangan menatap ke arah mereka.

_Kenapa dia membeli baju olahraga yang sempit. Sial, dibawah sana menjadi sempit._ Kyuhyun melirik selangkannya dan membuang nafas perlahan.

Disaat Sungmin mengikuti kelas olahraga, Kyuhyun tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya. Terkadang Sungmin melihat ke arahnya, ia membuang tatapan matanya ke arah lain.

Setelah selesai, semua murid mengganti pakaian mereka di _restroom._

"Kyu, daritadi bengong saja, kenapa?" tegur Donghae.

"_Hyung_, pakaian Lee Sungmin tadi begitu pas di tubuhnya. Sampai-sampai payudaran dan bokongnya tercetak jelas." Kyuhyun masih memandang lurus ke depan.

"Iya, memang. Aku kaget melihatnya. Apa dia sengaja menggoda dengan pakaian itu?" tanggap Donghae.

"Kau enak sekali melihat bisa lebih dekat di lapangan, aku yang dipinggir lapangan saja bisa melihat payudaranya bergoyang saat dia berlari apalagi kau." Sesal Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu, semua anak laki-laki membicarakannya tadi di lapangan. Bahkan sampai sekarang." Donghae memutarkan tatapannya ke seluruh _restroom_. Terlihat para siswa sedang bergosip ria sambil beres-beres pakaian olahraga.

"Jadi, semua orang melihat tubuh sintal Sungminku?!" desak Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, mau tidak melihat juga terlihat." Jawab Donghae seadanya. "Lagipula, sejak kapan Sungmin menjadi milikmu? Apa kau mulai suka dia?" Tanya Donghae dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Tentu saja aku suka dia. Aku bahkan membayangkan dia saat aku solo di rumah." Kyuhyun dijitak oleh Donghae.

"_Yaish_, maksudku kau tertarik dengannya dan ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Bukan untuk hal-hal porno. Kau ini kelewat jenius makanya mesum bukan main."

_``Classmate in Benefit``_

"Kau kenapa, Kyu?" tanya Donghae saat menjemput Kyuhyun untuk berangkat sekolah bersama keesokan harinya. Kyuhyun terlihat lebih segar dan gembira pagi ini. Donghae takut ini bukan Kyuhyun yang sebenanya –kesurupan. Mereka keluar rumah Kyuhyun dan jalan beriringan menuju sekolah.

"Kemarin, saat mandi sore aku membayangkan Sungmin melakukan _hands job_ dan _blow job_ untukku. Aku melakukannya lebih lama dari biasanya. Lalu semalam aku... aku..." Donghae di buat penasaran oleh ucapan Kyuhyun yang terpotong.

"Langsung saja, tidak usah membuat penasaran!" gertak Donghae.

"Aku mimpi basah bersama dia, _hyung_. Hehe." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan cengiran di bibirnya.

"_Mwo?_ Sungmin hadir di mimpi basahmu?!"

"Ya, itu mimpi terindah dalam hidupku. Bahkan 2 kali, _ani ani_, 3 kali lebih dahsyat daripada mimpi basah yang sebelum-sebelumnya." Kyuhyun terus mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"Jangan-jangan karena kau terus memperhatikan Sungmin dari pinggir lapangan sampai-sampai terbawa dalam mimpi."

"Inginnya sih, terbawa sampai kasurku sungguhan, _hyung_."

"Cabul sekali, bahkan ini masih pagi."

Pagi ini Kyuhyun dan Donghae tiba lebih awal dari biasanya. Saat tiba di kelas, Kyuhyun dikagetkan dengan Sungmin yang sedang duduk di bangkunya, membaca sebuah buku.

"Pagi, Kyu." Sapa Sungmin, perlahan Kyuhyun mendekati bangkunya.

"Aku ingin meminta tolong padamu. Apa hari ini setelah pulang sekolah kau ada janji?" tanya Sungmin ceria.

"Eung.. tidak ada. Sore nanti aku bebas, kenapa?" Kyuhyun sedikit gugup walaupun ia mengenal Sungmin dan sempat terlibat pembicaraan serius maupun tidak dengan Sungmin sebelumnya.

"Aku kurang mengerti pelajaran matematika. Aku dengar dari Hyuk-ie, kau pandai matematika. Mau mengajarkanku tidak?" Sungmin berbicara dengan nada manja dan muka semelas mungkin.

_Siapa tahu, Kyuhyun luluh. _Batinnya.

Melihat wajah dan mendengar suara Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menelan air liurnya perlahan. Ia mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak, sepertinya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencoba untuk membantumu. Sepulang sekolah nanti, ya? Dimana?"

"Bagaimana kalau di rumahmu saja? Maaf merepotkan." Kyuhyun tersentak kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk. "_Ani ani_. _Gwenchana._" Jawabnya.

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya dan berterimakasih pada Kyuhyun. Lalu ia kembali ke bangkunya, dimana di sebelahnya Eunhyuk memberikan tatapan tidak percaya Sungmin seagresif itu.

TBC

a/n:

Hai, adakah yang ingat saya? Gimana tuh ceritanya, pasaran banget ya? Wkwk. Ada yang penasaran sama acara belajar KyuMin sepulang sekolah? Saya tunggu respon dari reader ffnet sekalian, nanti saya update next chapter nya.

Oke, sekian dan terimakasih.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n:

Senengnya masih ada yg inget saya. Ada juga yg kangen cerita saya. Ceritanya loh ya, bukan orangnya. Sukurlah ada yg dikangenin dari saya. Hehe. Makasih buat apresiasi kalian di chap 1 kemarin yaa..

Ini lanjutannya, kalian pada minta kilat dan pajang. Namun apa daya adanya gini aja, haha. Semoga ga ngecewain yaa..

enJOY

"Aku kurang mengerti pelajaran matematika. Aku dengar dari Hyuk-ie, kau pandai matematika. Mau mengajarkanku tidak?" Sungmin berbicara dengan nada manja dan muka semelas mungkin.

_Siapa tahu, Kyuhyun luluh. _Batinnya.

Melihat wajah dan mendengar suara Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menelan air liurnya perlahan. Ia mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak, sepertinya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencoba untuk membantumu. Sepulang sekolah nanti, ya? Dimana?"

"Bagaimana kalau di rumahmu saja? Maaf merepotkan." Kyuhyun tersentak kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk. "_Ani ani_. _Gwenchana._" Jawabnya.

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya dan berterimakasih pada Kyuhyun. Lalu ia kembali ke bangkunya, dimana di sebelahnya Eunhyuk memberikan tatapan tidak percaya Sungmin seagresif itu.

_Classmate in Benefit_

By affany hwali

Genre: School life, Ecchi, Harem(?)

Rate: M

Lenght: TwoShots

Desclaimer: All belongs to God

Warning: Explicit mature contents, Absurd, Mainstream, Misstyping, OOC, PervertKyu, NaughtyMing, etc.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu tujuh jam di sekolah, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun jalan menuju rumah Kyuhyun yang jaraknya dekat dengan sekolah. Selama perjalanan mereka berdialog tentang berbagai hal.

"Silahkan masuk." Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin masuk ke rumahnya terlebih dahulu setelah membuka pintu yang terkunci.

"Rumahmu kosong?" tanya Sungmin penasaran. "Orang tuaku bekerja dan _noona_ku masih di kampusnya." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya jalan menuju dapur diiringi Sungmin. Mereka mencuci tangan mereka dengan sabun.

_Tidak ku kira laki-laki mesum seperti Kyuhyun bersih juga. Ku kira dia kotor sama seperti pikirannya._ Batin Sungmin. Kemudian Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke kamarnya. Mereka menyiapkan keperluan untuk acara belajar bersama mereka.

Jadilah, sekarang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk beralaskan karpet dengan meja lingkaran di depan mereka untuk menulis.

"Bagian apa yang tidak kau mengerti?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Sungmin. "Yang ini." Sungmin menunjuk bukunya kemudian Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku Sungmin. Dengan sengaja ia melirik dada Sungmin yang menyembul dari _bra_nya.

_Sejak kapan Sungmin membuka dua kancing teratasnya? Di depan ku ada payudara sungguhan. Aku harus bagaimana?_ Kyuhyun menelan air liurnya gugup.

"Kyu?" Sungmin menegur Kyuhyun yang terdiam. Ia tahu Kyuhyun sedang memandang dadanya lapar.

"Ah, _ne_. Kau belum paham limit, ya?" Kyuhyun berusaha konsentrasi dengan buku bukan yang lain -yang lebih menggoda baginya. Sungmin mengangguk lalu lebih merapat ke arah Kyuhyun yang mulai menjelaskan.

Selama sejam Kyuhyun berhasil mengajarkan Sungmin yang sekarang sudah mulai memahami limit. Selama sejam itu pula Sungmin beberapa kali mencuri pandang ke arah Kyuhyun.

Sesungguhnya, ia bukan tidak paham. Hanya saja, Sungmin seringkali bingung jika sudah bertemu soal rumit dan berakhir dengan menyerah. Jadi, bisa dikatakan Sungmin modus ke Kyuhyun.

"Soal-soal tadi berhasil kau selesaikan dengan cepat dan benar. Sekarang kau kerjakan soal yg lebih sulit. Ini." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan bukunya, buku kumpulan soal matematika untuk olimpiade.

"Kyu, inikan soal olimpiade." Sungmin hendak protes. "Kalau kau bisa mengerjakan satu soal dengan benar, akan ku berikan hadiah." Tantang Kyuhyun.

"Hadiah?"

_``Classmate in Benefit``_

"Walaupun waktu mengerjakannya relatif lama, kau menjawab soal ini dengan benar."

"Jadi, mana hadiahku, Kyu?" Tagih Sungmin semangat. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak.

_Tenang Kyu, kau sudah janji akan memberikannya hadiah. Tapi, aku takut dia tidak menyukainya._ Batin Kyuhyun berkecamuk.

Sungmin masih setia menunggu hingga ia dikejutkan oleh Kyuhyun yang memegang kedua pundaknya, membuat dirinya berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun, lalu pandangannya penuh dengan wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang memejamkan mata dan menciumnya. Menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin. Semua terjadi begitu cepat.

Kyuhyun hendak manjauhkan wajahnya namun Sungmin terlebih dahulu memeluk leher Kyuhyun. Merasa disambut baik oleh Sungmin, Kyuhyun melanjutkan aksinya.

Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Sungmin, menarik tubuh Sungmin lebih dekat padanya.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun menggerakan bibirnya, melumat bibir bawah Sungmin. Sungmin tidak hanya diam, ia membalas ciuman Kyuhyun dengan melumat bibir atas Kyuhyun.

Ciuman mereka tak sesingkat itu, mereka saling melumat bibir satu sama lain dan tak jarang menggerakan kepala mereka mencari posisi yang pas.

Dirasa nafas telah memendek, mereka melepas pagutan bibir mereka dan menatap satu sama lain. Sungmin membelai pipi kanan Kyuhyun perlahan dan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih hadiahnya. Kalau aku bisa mengerjakan soal lagi, apa kau mau memberikan hadiah lagi?"

Kyuhyuh tertegun beberapa saat kemudian cepat-cepat ia anggukan kepalanya. Bibirnya melengkung, membentuk sebuah seringaian mesum.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengerjakan nomor selanjutnya." Ujar Sungmin antusias.

"Kerjakan jangan lama-lama." Balas Kyuhyun pelan. Selagi Sungmin mengerjakan soal, Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin dari atas hingga bawah.

Posisi Sungmin yang tengah duduk membuat roknya sedikit tersingkap dan memperlihatkan pahanya. Fantasi liar Kyuhyun semakin menjadi.

"Selesai." Kali ini Sungmin mengerjakan lebih cepat. Kyuhyun memeriksanya.

"Salah. Hasilnya negatif bukan positif."

"_Ne?!_" Sungmin kaget. "Jadi, aku tidak dapat hadiah?" cicitnya.

"_Ani._"

"Hanya beda tanda saja, Kyu." Bujuk Sungmin.

"Tapi kau salah. Kerjakan nomor lain lebih teliti, perlahan saja jangan terburu-buru. Hadiahmu tidak akan diambil orang lain." Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Sungmin dan tersenyum padanya.

"_Geurae.._"

Sungmin mengalah, ia kerjakan soal berikutnya dengan lebih teliti. Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun yang menciumnya terlebih dahulu. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapat ciuman dari Kyuhyun karena ia berhasil mengerjakan soal dengan benar.

Karena konsentrasi Sungmin terpecah antara berfikir cara menyelesaikan soal dan berfikir hal-hal panas dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin tidak kunjung selesai mengerjakan soal. Kyuhyun yang nafsunya sudah naik jadi tidak sabar.

"Min, apa ada kesulitan?" Kyuhyun mengintip pekerjaan Sungmin.

"Ah, apa kalau aku meminta sedikit bantuan hadiahnya akan hangus?" Tanya Sungmin malu-malu.

"Tidak, kok. Sini aku bantu sedikit." Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin melahap Sungmin saat itu. Sungmin menatapnya dengan _puppy eyes_, bibir yang sedikit di_pout_kan, dan payudara montok yang menyembul di balik seragam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membuang nafasnya perlahan, menahannya, ia berusaha setegar mungkin. Kyuhyun lebay, tapi memang begitu adanya. Nafsunya mudah tersulut. Setelah ada sedikit pencerahan dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin melanjutkannya sendiri dan selesai.

"Yang ini benar." Kyuhyun tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerja Sungmin. Akhirnya, ia bisa mencium Sungmin lagi. Sungmin tersenyum gembira karena sebentar lagi Kyuhyun menciumnya atau lebih –mungkin.

"Hadiah." Tagih Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu medekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin dan menempelkan bibir mereka.

Ia tangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Sungmin dan mulai melumat kedua belah bibir Sungmin lalu bergantian melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya.

Sungmin membalas ciuman itu. Ciuman itu lama-kelamaan semalin panas. Keduanya terlihat tak ingin kalah, ingin mendominasi dan memuaskan yang lainnya.

Kyuhyun melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin, mengajak lidah Sungmin untuk saling membelit dan tentu saja Sungmin penuhi. Suara khas orang ciuman menggantikan kesunyian di kamar tidur Kyuhyun itu.

Kyuhyuh menarik Sungmin ke dalam rengkuhannya. Sungmin melingkarkan lengannya di tengkuk Kyuhyun dan membiarkan jemarinya menari-nari di rambut Kyuhyun, meremasnya pelan.

Kedua tubuh itu tak berjarak, menempel erat. Kyuhyun belum mau melepaskan Sungmin. Sungmin pun masih ingin seperti itu.

_``Classmate in Benefit``_

Sungmin telah menyelesaikan tiga soal olimpiade dengan benar. Ia mendapatkan tiga ciuman dari Kyuhyun yang dibalasnya dengan panas.

Seperti saat ini, entah sejak kapan Sungmin duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun, mencium Kyuhyun seperti tiada hari esok. Kyuhyun yang memang mesum tidak mau kalah dengan ciuman Sungmin. Jadilah ciuman mereka nampak panas untuk ukuran anak SMA.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan rengkuhannya di tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin menarik halus rambut Kyuhyun saat lidah mereka berinteraksi di dalam mulutnya.

"Emh..." desahan Sungmin tak dapat ditahan, membuat nafsu Kyuhyun bertambah.

Tangan Kyuhyun yg semula bergerak lembut di punggung Sungmin perlahan menuju bagian depan tubuh Sungmin. Ia menangkupkan telapak tangannya di payudara sintal Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit menggeliat karenanya.

Mereka menghentikan ciuman, Kyuhyun beralih ke leher jenjang Sungmin yang beraroma vanila. Memberi Kyuhyun akses lebih untuk mencumbu lehernya, Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya, menikmati tiap sentuhan bibir Kyuhyun di lehernya.

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak, jemarinya meremas lembut payudara Sungmin. Satu tangannya ia biarkan di punggung Sungmin menahannya agar tubuh mereka tidak berjauhan.

"Kyuh.."

"Hhm?"

"Lebih kerashh." Sungmin menangkupkan tangannya di atas tangan Kyuhyun yang di payudaranya, membimbing Kyuhyun untuk meremasnya kasar.

"Oohhh.." Sungmin tak bisa menahan desahannya saat Kyuhyun meremas payudaranya kuat-kuat dan menggigit lehernya bersamaan.

Cumbuan Kyuhyun turun menuju dada Sungmin. Ia buka baju sekolah Sungmin dan sejenak menatap payudara yang menyembul di balik _bra_ hitam Sungmin. Ia kecup bagian atas payudara itu saat jemarinya berusaha melepaskan kaitan _bra_ di punggung Sungmin.

Di depan matanya, terpampang payudara polos Sungmin dengan puncak yang mengeras.

_Ya Tuhan, ini payudara asli. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan melihatnya secara langsung secepat ini._

Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara dada Sungmin, menyesap aroma Sungmin dalam-dalam. Kemudian, ia genggam kedua payudara Sungmin dan mulai mengulum yang sebelah kiri dan meremas yang lainnya.

Menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya menggeliat, mendesah pelan dan mendorong kepala Kyuhyun ke arahnya. Napasnya memburu.

"Hhh.. Kyuuhh..." jemarinya menjabak lembut surai Kyuhyun. Ia busunngkan dadanya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melahap payudara Sungmin, mengulumnya rakus, menggelitik puncaknya dengan lidah, sesekali menggigitnya gemas. Puas dengan yang sebelah kiri, Kyuhyun beralih ke sebelah kanan.

Sungmin memulai aksinya. Ia turunkan lengannya ke dada bidang Kyuhyun. Mengusap daerah itu dengan tangannya lalu membuka kancing kemeja Kyuhyun satu persatu. Kyuhyun menghentikan kulumannya, melepas kemejanya dan kembali memagut bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin meraba, membelai dada dan perut polos Kyuhyun. Sesekali jarinya mengapit nipple Kyuhyun yang menegang. Membuat Kyuhyun mengerang di ciuman mereka yang semakin panas.

Sungmin menurunkan tangannya. Dengan posisinya yang dipangku Kyuhyun, ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang keras di bagian selangkangan Kyuhyun. Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, Sungmin remas penis Kyuhyun yang masih tertutupi celana sekolah.

"Sssh, Min-ahhh.." Bibir mereka terlepas dan Kyuhyun ikut meremas kedua payudara Sungmin yang menggantung bebas.

Sungmin kembali mencium bibir Kyuhyun, tangannya bergerilya di bawah sana. Ia berhasil mebuka celana Kyuhyun, tangannya menyusup ke dalam celana Kyuhyun dan mengeluarkan benda berurat yang menegang sempurna.

_Sungmin memegang milikku, apa ia akan melakukan hal-hal yang selama ini hanya ada dalam bayanganku?_ Pikir Kyuhyun senang bukan main.

"Eunghh.." Kyuhyun menahan geramannya saat Sungmin menggenggam penisnya erat.

Sungmin turun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun dengan masih menggenggam benda berurat itu. Ia memberikan kecupan-kecupan mulai dari pangkal penis, perut, dada, dah leher Kyuhyun kemudian berhenti di telinga kanan Kyuhyun, menjilatnya dan berbisik.

"Kau menyukainya?" Sungmin mengeratkan genggamannya di penis Kyuhyun. "Ini imbalan dariku karena kau sudah membantuku belajar."

Sungmin mulai mengurut penis Kyuhyun. Ia juga menaik turunkan tangannya. Kyuhyun semakin belingsatan karena ulah Sungmin. Ia pasrah dengan Sungmin dan juga menikmatinya.

Sungmin melahap penis Kyuhyun yang tidak cukup di mulutnya. Sungmin menggerakan tangannya di pangkal penis Kyuhyun dengan tempo yang semakin cepat, sedangkan bagian kepalanya Sungmin hisap kuat-kuat.

"Oohhh, Minhh.. Aaahh.. Sssshh..."

Sungmin menaik turunkan kepalanya di selangkangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggerakan lidahnya, sesekali menggelitik lubang di puncak penis Kyuhyun. Terkadang Sungmin hisap penis itu kuat-kuat membuat Kyuhyun mendesahkan namanya.

Sebelah tangannya masih mengocok bagian pangkal dan sebelahnya lagi memainkan testis Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengeratkan tangannya di surai panjang Sungmin. Ia ikut menggerakan kepala Sungmin agar lebih dalam melahap penisnya.

_Aaahh, melakukannya secara nyata puluhan kali lebih nikmat._ Pikir Kyuhyun.

_``Classmate in Benefit``_

Kyuhyun telah mencapai klimaksnya tadi, Sungmin benar-benar memanjakannya.

Kini, Sungmin duduk di atas meja belajar mereka. Rok Sungmin tersingkap. Ia membuka kakinya di hadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggerakan tangannya, meraba paha bagian dalam Sungmin dan menyentuh vagina luar Sungmin yang masih terbalut _underwear_.

"Ahh, Kyuh." Sungmin mendesah menerima rangsangan dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggesekan telapak tangannya disana semakin lama semakin cepat. Dapat ia rasakan _underwear_ Sungmin yang basah.

Sungmin meremas payudaranya yang bebas dan menggerakan pinggulnya, menambah intensitas gesekan tangan Kyuhyun di vaginanya. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tercengang.

_Biasanya aku hanya melihat di film saja, kini ini nyata!_ Batinya bersorak.

Didorong rasa tak sabar, Kyuhyun melepas _underwea_r Sungmin, menaikan kaki Sungmin ke atas meja dan membukanya lebar-lebar.

_I-i-ini... nyata...? Vagina? Di depan mataku? Milik Sungmin begitu indah._ Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun terpesona dengan tubuh Sungmin.

Dengan segera ia kecup labium Sungmin, seperti ia melakukan ciuman. Melumatnya ganas, menyesapnya, menjilatnya penuh nafsu.

"Ooohh.. Kyuuuhh.." Klitoris Sungmin tak luput dari serangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terus menyerang vagian bagian luar Sungmin layaknya ia mencium bibir _M shaped_ Sungmin.

"_Suck it_, aahhh.." Sungmin mendorong kepala Kyuhyun lebih dalam di selangkangannya.

Kyuhyun melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam Sungmin. Sesekali menjilat, menghisap, bakan menggigit klitoris Sungmin yang membengkak karena rangsangannya. Sungmin yang kewalahan membiarkan tubuhnya terlentang di atas meja, menimpa buku sekolah mereka.

Kyuhyun bertambah sibuk dengan tubuh bagian bawah Sungmin. Ia sedikit mengangkat panggul Sungmin dan tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas bokong Sungmin yang biasanya hanya dapat ia pandangi.

Sampai pada akhirnya Sungmin tiba. Kyuhyun menyambutnya dengan senang. Ia tak membiarkan satu tetes pun cairan Sungmin tersisa.

_``Classmate in Benefit``_

"Eh? _Noona_ sudah pulang?" Kyuhyun melihat alas kaki _noona_nya saat hendak mengantar Sungmin pulang.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu sampaikan salamku padanya, ya." Ujar Sungmin.

Mereka sudah tak secanggung saat di kamar Kyuhyun pasca kegitan kalian-tahu-apa.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. _Gomawo_, Kyu."

"_Ne. Cheonmaneyeo_."

Saat Sungmin hendak keluar rumah, Kyuhyun menariknya, merengkuh tubuh Sungmin erat dan menciumnya tepat di bibir. Kyuhyun menciumnya dalam dan panas. Sungmin membalasnya. Mereka saling memagut, menyesap bibir satu sama lain.

"Supirku sudah menunggu lama." Bisik Sungmin di depan bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan dengan dengan berat hati melepaskan rengkuhannya di tubuh Sungmin.

"Kapan-kapan, aku mampir lagi boleh?" Tanya Sungmin sebelum keluar rumah.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang merekah.

END

a/n:

Hahahaha. Mereka tidak melakukan lebih ya, masih sekolah. Plak.

Update nya kelamaan ga? Sorry ya, soalnya pada minta lebih panjang dari yang kemarin jadi saya nambahin dulu tapi cuma 500words dan mentok. Hehe, alasan aja nih..

Gue mau minta maaf atas segala kekurangan di ff ini. Maaf juga kalau ada yg tidak berkenan.

Gue mau bilang makasih buat semua yg udah baca, review, fav, dan follow. Saya akan kembali dengan cerita lain tapi ga tau kapan. Mungkin lama.

Okedeh, gitu aja. Bye. See you.


End file.
